


Never Not

by The8thKazekage



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The8thKazekage/pseuds/The8thKazekage
Summary: "For as long as I live, and as long as I love, I will never not think about you"
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 17





	Never Not

**Author's Note:**

> The story has long ago been posted on my AFF account, but only found the time to add it here. The fic includes suicide, so if that triggers you, I do not advice you continue onto to reading this. For those who can read about it, do continue on, leave a kudos or comment if you'd like. I actively respond to my readers :) Enjoy!

Chaeyoung stood at the edge of the bridge with the stoic eyes. Behind her, she can hear the cars passing by, roaring their engines and trying to get to their destination. Wherever it is, the drivers obviously didn’t notice the short haired girl.

She looked up at the night sky filled with stars and the moon shining so bright. She used to curse at them, how they could stay shining and beautiful when she lost an angel. She cursed at everything, at every living being. How they could go on when the world lost one of it’s angels.

But soon she realized that the world didn’t lose an angel. It was her world that lost an angel.

It was cold by the river, and to anyone else, the coldness would’ve bothered them. But to Chaeyoung, the coldness was a familiar feeling. Much like the day she left her. The day she decided to walk away from **her**.

‘ _Did it hurt?’_

They asked her as if the answer wasn’t so obvious. Chaeyoung knew that as soon as she left, she’d regret it for the rest of her life. And regret she did.

It wasn’t long before she heard the news of her angel being taken away. How the gods above took her back to them. She lets out a bitter smile, ‘ _They took her back after making her suffer so much’_ she thinks to herself.

After the loss of her angel, her heart turned to stone. Well as cruel as it can get. But Chaeyoung knows that there’s a part in her heart that’s still soft. The part where **she** exists. The part where **she** lives. The part where **she** is loving Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung’s mind revisited each and every moment she shared with **her** as she stood at the edge of the bridge.

* * *

‘ _Annyeong, my name is Myoui Mina. I’m 19 years old, please take care of me’_

_‘Annyeong Mina-shi, my name is Son Chaeyoung. I’m 17 years old, are you ready for your tour?’_

_The day_ **_she_ ** _saved Chaeyoung._

* * *

_‘Chaeyoung what are you doing here? I thought you had a project to finish?’_

_‘Its okay unnie, I can finish it tomorrow. Right now you’re sick and I’m here as your nurse’_

_The day_ **_she_ ** _first got sick and Chaeyoung became her nurse._

* * *

_‘I turned him down’_

_‘Oh why unnie? He seemed like a nice guy…’_

_The day_ **_she_ ** _first looked at Chaeyoung so differently._

* * *

_‘Chaeng? What are you doing here? I thought you had a date today?’_

_‘I cancelled it. Well didn’t show up to it actually hehe, I can’t go out knowing my favorite unnie is sick’_

_The day_ **_she_ ** _got sick for the_ **_second_ ** _time and Chaeyoung became her nurse once again._

* * *

_‘Chaeyoung, what if I told you I love you?’_

_‘But you always tell me you love me unnie…’_

_The day_ **_she_ ** _kissed Chaeyoung._

* * *

_‘I’m okay Chaeyoung, I just need to lie down and rest’_

_‘This has been happening too much unnie, are you sure you don’t want to go to the doctor?’_

_The day_ **_she_ ** _lied to Chaeyoung._

* * *

_‘Chaeng… I don’t feel so good…’_

_‘Unnie!’_

_The day_ **_she_ ** _and Chaeyoung found out she had stage 4 cancer._

* * *

_‘Chaeng? Chaeyoung? Chaeyoungie?’_

_‘Unnie… I’m here. I’m here unnie’_

_The day_ **_she_ ** _first told Chaeyoung to leave her._

* * *

_‘Chaeng… what’s all this?’_

_‘This is our wedding unnie. I told you, I’m gonna love you for the rest of my life. Even if it means you won’t be here for the rest of it.’_

_The day_ **_she_ ** _and Chaeyeoung got married._

* * *

_‘Chaeyoung, you need to leave. You promised me you will leave.’_

_‘I’m sorry unnie. I love you Mina, forever and always’_

_The day_ **_she_ ** _told Chaeyoung to leave her for the_ **_second_ ** _time and Chaeyoung really left._

* * *

_‘Chaeyoung, my Chaeyoung. I love you my cub, thank you for showing me how it feels to really live’_

_‘It hurts… it hurts unnie, and you’re not here to make it better’_

_The day_ **_she_ ** _left Chaeyoung and the latter played_ **_her_ ** _last message._

* * *

Silent tears flowed down Chaeyoung’s cheeks as each memory from her heart replayed in her mind like a broken record. No one understood the pain, no one can understand what it felt like to lose something that only comes once in a lifetime.

She tried to live, to move on, to try and love again. But she could not think past her. Everyone and everything eventually falls back to **her**. To her precious love, to her beautiful wife, to her tragic love.

As sirens are heard from the distance, Chaeyoung looks down from the bridge and just as each memory flashes again in her mind. She closes her eyes and lets go of the railings. Letting her body fall deep in the cold freezing river.

As she slowly gets dragged down in the deeper part of the river, she opens her eyes for a brief moment and sees the shining moon above her. She closes her eyes as her consciousness starts to disappear.

* * *

Chaeyoung opens her eyes and the first thing she registers is the warm and cool breeze of the outside. The sun shone on her but it wasn’t painful to be kissed by it.

A hand touches the side of her face and she looks to its direction. Her eyes widened seeing the beautiful woman beside her.

“ **Mina** …”

* * *

_[BREAKING NEWS]_

_Last night at 8:30PM, a large fire explosion erupted in the Son-Myoui Mansion. The current owner of the mansion, Mrs. Son Chaeyoung, was found dead near the Han River in an apparent suicide early this morning at 4:30AM. Mrs. Son lost her wife nearly a year ago today to Stage 4 Cancer. Such a sad tragedy for such a beautiful couple._


End file.
